


Sultry Sunday Smut Series - Home

by poisonangelmuse



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series - PoisonAngelMuse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, SmutQueens, Sultry Sunday Smut Series, SundaySmut, plot? who needs a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary implies a plot and I was told to forget the plot and focus on the Smut!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy it!!!</p>
<p>PoisonAngelMuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry Sunday Smut Series - Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Anetris, I got over 600 words! LOL
> 
> Loving this Fandom soo much!
> 
> As always, my partner TheAlternativeSource was my beta!

[ **Sultry Sunday Smut Series** ](http://stilettoroyalty.tumblr.com/post/105780053634/sultry-sunday-smut-series) **– Week 1 -** **Passion**

 

Oliver was about to turn on the lights when he felt a pair of hands on his crotch. The unexpected touch sent him off balance, and right into the bed, one that had been warm, probably from a body lying here for far too long. The small delicate hands found their way inside his pants, and before he could do anything, they were rubbing his cock in a way that made his eyes roll in the back of my head. In a way only one person knew how.

“That better be you, Lis,” Oliver said, trying to contain his moan.

“Surprise baby,” she said to him, leaning forward to softly nibble his lobe.

“Fuck,” he said, not holding back his moans.

“I have been waiting for you for hours. I got so tired of waiting that I had to start by myself,” she moaned on his ear, her raspy voice making his cock enlarge with the thought of her touching herself on his bed.

“I guess I have to make it up to you then,” he said, grabbing her by the hips, pushing her on top of him, slowly grinding against each other in a sensual dance.

Oliver ran his hands over Felicity body, her skin was hot and her hair was messy, she was dressed in a sinful nightgown.

She moaned and kissed him deeply, her lips tasted like cherry and her hands on his skin, felt way too good. Oliver stopped her, taking her hands of his pants, before he would embarrass myself in front of the woman he loved.

“I missed you,” he moaned against her lips, her tongue dancing over his, the kiss deep and filled with passion, longing and love.

“I missed you too,” Felicity said, her hands pushing his black t-shirt over his head and to the floor.

“You look so beautiful,” he said, running my hands over her soft blonde hair, making her smile.

“Do you like it?” she asked, pointing to her pale pink nightie. It was short, with lace trim and a small bow in the middle of her breasts. The thin straps made it so much sexier, and no sight was better than seeing a half-naked Felicity on Oliver’s lap.

 “Oh yeah, but you know how it would look even better?” he said, kissing softly the side of her neck, whispering the words in a way he knew would drove her crazy.

“How?” she asked breathless, running her long nails over his back, leaving small scratches all over it.

“On my floor,” Oliver said, before running his hands up her sides, taking the soft fabric with him, leaving her bare. Oliver didn’t even know why he was even shocked when he realized she wasn’t wearing underwear. Or when she lowered his jeans and boxers just enough to free his hard cock.

And before he knew it, she impaled herself on him, her tight wet heat on his aching dick.

“Fuck,” Oliver shouted, eyes shut and gripping her hips with more force than was probably necessarily. But Felicity always did this to him. She always made him feel like losing control, like nothing else mattered but the two of them, together in this bed.

“Oliver,” she moaned, “You feel so good inside me,” she whispered, gyrating her hips, making him go even deeper inside her tight heat.

He couldn’t speak, it felt too good. Too perfect.

She kept moving, her hands running over his chest and his abs, her right hand holding his thigh to get leverage, so she could move faster and deeper, riding him like her life depended on it.

Oliver’s hands moved up to her chest, his fingers slightly pinching her hard nipples, making her moan his name.

“Oliver,” she moaned, picking up her pace, making his bed trash into the wall.

“Baby, you are going to make me cum” Oliver said, trying to hold his orgasm as long as he could, but to feel her wet, tight slit wrapping around him was too much.

“Just a little bit more,” Felicity said in a gasp, trying to get more leverage and Oliver knew exactly what she needed.

He picked up his pace, his thrusts meeting each one of hers, making his cock go even deeper inside her, hitting just the right spot. One, two, three times. It was all he needed before he felt her pussy tighten on him and Felicity’s raspy voice moaned his name so loud, Oliver was afraid the entire floor would hear.

“Oliver! Yes, oh fuck,” she moaned, riding her orgasm in long waves, of warmth and light.

A few more thrusts after it Oliver soon joined her, his orgasm hitting him so hard he nearly blacked out, but the feel of Felicity on his arms held him.

“Oh, Lis,” he moaned against her. It always felt so good to be inside of her. She was his home.

“Welcome home, baby”.

* * *

 

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**xx**


End file.
